This contract with the Associated Regional University Pathologists (ARUP) is for laboratory support of the Hemophilia Growth and Development Study (HGDS). The work is to be performed as task orders in accordance with the protocol requirements. The HGDS includes 14 clinical centers throughout the U.S. that submit blood specimens to the ARUP. The ARUP then conducts a battery of tests as directed by the NICHD Project Officer in concurrence with the Executive Committee of the HGDS. Further information concerning the structure and objectives of the HGDS may be found in the NICHD contract for the HGDS Data Coordinating Center: N01- HD-8-2908.